wowrpersfandomcom-20200216-history
Holy Church
The Holy Church of Silverwind, or better known simply as the Holy Church is the state religious institution of the Kingdom of Silverwind. Leadership The Holy Church has a rigid heirarchy of authority that is lead at its very top by the Patriarch. This top down leadership structure is meant for the Patriarch to maintain supreme authority over the Church and is also considered a high advisor to the King. Patriarch The position of Patriarch is the unquestioned leader of the Holy Church. He is seen as the supreme representative of the Holy Light. The Patriarch was recognized by the King as the supreme head of the Church and also by other religious compatriots such as the Altus Sanctus of the Imperial Church and the Imperial Emperor. With this recognition, the Patriarch and the Holy Church he rules has considerable power and influence. Cardinalate Composed of 2 Cardinals, 2 Archbishops and 2 Bishops, the Cardinalate is a 6 member body of advisors whom advise the Patriarch but it is clear that the Patriarch has the final word. The Cardinalate members are granted the privilege and honor of a cottage on the grounds of the Holy Church's main city in the Silverwind Capital. Upon the death of the Patriarch, the Cardinalate is expected to elect one of their own as the next Patriarch. Doctrine The Holy Church is devoted to the worship and power of the Holy light, more so than other incarnations of similar preachings in the world. Unlike the Church of the Holy Light in Stormwind, the Holy Church is far more radical in that there is little tolerance for any other form of worship though there is tolerance for druidism and shamanism as the Church sees them as philosophies not rival religions. Worships of cult-deities is strictly forbidden by the Holy Church and it has inquisitors meant to deal with them. This more radical preaching has attracted the more fanatical Scarlet Refugees and even some Argent Crusaders. Armed Forces The Holy Church is so powerful that it even has its own armed forces, made up of four distinct guard units. Patriarch Guard The most enigmatic and secretive of the Guards. The Patriarch Guard protect the Patriarch himself and the Patriarchal Palace. They wear plated armor and carry warstaffs with shields and stand silent and stalwart at the doors and corridors of the Patriarchal Palace. They also form the honor guard for the Patriarch's visits. Cardinal Guard The Cardinal Guard are the protectors of the Cardinalte members. They are seen as subordinate to the Patriarch Guard and wear the tabard of the Holy Church with is identical to that of the Scarlet Onslaught. They are usually paladins but have been known to have other magical disciplines. Shadow Guard The Shadow Guard are the secret guards of the Inquisitors the group of investigators that the Church sends out to find heretics. The Shadow Guard are mysterious and faceless and some of the most feared tools of the Church. Crimson Guard The bulk of the Soldiers of the Holy Church are amongst the Crimson Guard. Rank and file soldiers, plated in armor and wielding a wild assortment of weapons, the Crimson Guard are soldiers of the Light who will go to any length to secure the protection and doctrines of the Holy Church. Inquisitors Inquisitors are investigators that the Holy Church dispatches to find new sources of information as well as to investigate potential cults that could pose a threat to the Kingdom and the Church. Territory Officially, the Holy Church is mainly confined to the Patriarchal Palace, the immediate Gardens surrounding it, the Great Cathedral, the Cathedral Square and the Rotunda of Pillars. In practice, the Church also has the ownership and use of surrounding squares of the Capital City as well as any Chapel or Cathedral outside of the city, which is considered Holy ground, as enforced by the presence of many Crimson Guard present at those locations.